


until all i can say is your name

by milkymoonseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: seungmin is falling, not for only one person but two. and the people he is falling for are already together. he can't even have just one pandemic at a time, can he?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	until all i can say is your name

His eyes are peering with little to no interest to the same old view outside of the café – the same building, the same tree, bathed in the same golden sunlight, accompanied by the same gush of wind, idly passing by while carrying the same old searing yet humid heat. 

  
Seungmin would also say it's been the same old long days, but days haven't been the same ever since the pandemic hit – and is still happening.

  
Simply too much has changed.

  
Seungmin doesn't get to welcome rowdy bunch of school kids anymore – their loud chattering, them speaking, yelling over each other – don't fill in the small café anymore. 

  
He doesn't see exhausted, caffeine-addled college students anymore, hunching over their laptops, shoulders sagged, brought down by more than their noise-cancelling headphones or heavy eye bags decorating their faces; the ones who tended to stay too long, spending their times gaming longer than they did their assignments.

  
He just smiled to himself when he saw them doing so and continued on with his day cleaning around the café.

  
But now all he sees are empty chairs for prolonged hours. 

  
The café and some other stores in the district are now allowed to operate in regular hours, but the pandemic has hit hard on every sector, households included. And the depleted income of the worker class means a decrease in the ability to buy goods that aren't necessary. 

  
Seungmin has to witness with his own two eyes the café's income sinking lower and lower day by day. 

  
Seungmin can hear the little bell above the café’s entrance ringing, but he only lifts his gaze from where he's been boring holes into the counter, when Jeongin elbows him. 

  
He could tell who was—or were—coming to be honest, the air around them, their energies, and the way they carry themselves with easy confidence, that penetrate the cafe's quiet air, are strong enough it's palpable. 

  
But still, his heart thunders wildly inside at the sight.

  
Because, there comes his walking doom.

  
Trudging over with their hands tangled together, wearing matching outfits as per always, looking _hot as fuck_ \- Jeongin's words, not his. ( _“Bullshit. I know you think of them as that, no need to use me as a shield.” – “That was your word,” Seungmin hissed through gritted teeth, his cheeks flaring scarlet. “It could be you who's attracted to them, for all I know.” – “For fuck's sake, Kim Seungmin. I said that because I know hot dudes when I see one,” he wiggled his brows, “or two.” - Seungmin hit his chest but Jeongin just cackled away, not noticing the way Seungmin went quiet, his words never left Seungmin's mind._ ) 

  
“Hey Seungmin-ah,” Jisung, a friendly regular, also one of his doom that just came through the door, greets him with his lovely heart-shaped smile. “You look good today,” he says again, and ends it with a wink, “as always.” 

  
Seungmin simply laughs. His outfit is just a plain baby blue shirt under the cafe's black apron. Needless to say, it's plain compared to Jisung's mustard graphic hoodie. 

  
Still, he finds himself biting his lower lip, muttering a small _thanks_.

  
“Hi love,” Changbin, his other doom, says next, casually standing there over the counter with one hand in his jeans’ pocket, and a half smirk on his face. “The usual, please.”

  
“Right away,” Seungmin says, focusing on typing down their order in lieu of looking Changbin in the eyes, that always has him inexplicably bothered. There's no helping the increasing heartbeat inside of him at the pet name, though. 

  
Thank God Jeongin's loud singing behind him as he works on Changbin and Jisung's beverages can help drown out his thoughts.

  
“So,” Jisung says again, drifting Seungmin's attention from the computer screen back to him, “how's business going?”

  
Seungmin chuckles and gestures his hand at the painfully empty café, “As you can see.” 

  
Jisung grimaces, muttering a _sorry_.

  
Seungmin waves his hand, smiling. Jisung quivering looks so cute to him. “It's fine, we’ll get through this, don't worry. We aren't the ones who have it the worst anyway.”

  
The smile then comes back on Jisung's face, and Seungmin's heart is fluttering inside at the sight, reflected in the mirroring smile on his face, the corner of his eyes crinkling. 

  
“I like you, Seungmin,” Jisung blurts. 

  
Seungmin's heart stops beating for a second, the blush creeping up and spreading across his face once again. He just laughs awkwardly, “Thanks.”

  
He doesn't see Jisung's smile dropping at his curt response as he looks away, avoiding Jisung's gaze.

  
“Come on, babe,” Changbin’s voice echoes in the empty space, crushing Seungmin's already tattered heart inside, as he gently pulls Jisung by the hand to their designated seat. “Let Seungmin work.”

  
Yes, that’s why they are Seungmin's doom.

  
He can't utter proper responses other than curt answer or not turn into a blushing mess in front of either of them, and his heartbeat always runs wild every time they are around.

  
And yet, they are together. 

  
Looking at them makes Seungmin's heart bleed, and it feels like he's going under the water.

  
And yet, he can't look away. 

  
When Seungmin first saw them, he didn't think they were a thing – just two homies on a casual day out, who also happened to wear similar outfits – he couldn't help but notice that last bit, okay. They both are _hot as fuck_. 

  
The second time they came by, though, Seungmin did take note on how softly they spoke to each other, the way they always had their hands on each other - Jisung's arm draped around Changbin's shoulder, Changbin's hand on Jisung's thigh – and oh, how could he missed this one: the way they looked at each other, filled with tender adoration, dreamy, and always shined with what Seungmin could only describe as pure happiness. 

  
The crashing sound of his mug shattering to pieces on the cold tiles under his feet shatters his musing, ripping him back to the present with a loud gasp for air from himself. 

  
Seungmin immediately crouches down, but Jeongjn stops him by the wrist, pulls him to stand back up and pats his back. He says quietly, “It’s okay, hyung, I'll take care of it.” His eyes darted over Seungmin's shoulder for a brief moment before boring into Seungmin's with a gentle look. “Go take a break. I think you need some air.”

  
Seungmin hears Jisung calling his name and the sound of a chair's feet screeching against the tiles as it moves, but Jeongin covers his retreating back with his body.

  
“Don't worry, he's okay, everything's okay.”

  
Jeongin is right – as always. As soon as the cafe's back door clicks shut behind him, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he slides down on the door. 

  
He crouches there, burying his head on his knees.

  
Why does his heart hurt so bad? 


End file.
